Nymphomanie amoureuse
by TatooLight
Summary: Encore victime de l'une de ses missions foireuse, kazahaya est transformé en chat échaudé. [YAOI]Comme c'est surprenant: les personnages ne sont pas à moi!


Nymphomanie amoureuse

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche cet abrutit ? » S'exclama Rikuo en rangeant des boîtes de produits anti-puces sur les étagères de la pharmacie.

« Il te manque tant que ça Rikuo ? Il va falloir te faire à l'idée que pour cette mission il n'avait pas besoin de ta précieuse aide ! » Fit Kakeï avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

« Ca suffit ! En attendant j'ai du bosser seul toute la journée pendant que monsieur était en balade ! Même pas foutu de ramener un carnet en moins de sept heures ! »

« Si tu hurle toujours comme ça Rikuo ca ne m'étonne pas que tu n'arrive à rien avec lui. Le pauvre petit Kazahaya est un animal sauvage qui a besoin d'être rassuré. » Chantonna doucement le pharmacien.

Le brun eut un rictus nerveux. Dés qu'il se retrouvait seul avec son patron, la conversation prenait cette tournure. Comment Kakeï arrivait-il à lire aussi facilement en lui ? Il faisait pourtant attention à garder un air stoïque.

« Oui tu fais peur au chaton avec ton air bourru ! » Renchérit Saiga en riant bruyamment. Rikuo était fortement tenté de lui mettre un pin. Mais qui sait ce que lui aurait fait Kakeï dans ce cas… Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

« Il faut que tu extériorise tes sentiments ! Kazahaya n'est pas un maître de la subtilité et tes approches sous formes de blagues le mette plus hors de lui que hors de contrôle physique. »

Ayant finit avec les anti-puces Rikuo ramassa un autre carton, prit un cuteur et découpa le scotch rageusement.

Ces deux imbéciles pervers lui tapaient sur le système. Avec eux tout semblait si simple il aurait suffit qu'il dise « Kazahaya tu es beau, je t'aime, veux tu sortir avec moi. » Pour que celui-ci lui tombe dans les bras. Ridicule. Dans le cas ou Rikuo perdrait assez ses esprits pour lui tenir un tel discours, la réaction du châtain était assurée : « Arrête de déconner ! » Accompagné d'une crise de nerfs et de rougissements compulsifs. Ah ! Les rougissements de Kazahaya… Rien que d'y pensé…. Rikuo ne put s'empêcher de se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

« Ouh Rikuo petit coquin, attend d'être dans ta chambre pour te faire des films ! » S'esclaffa son employeur.

Le brun haussa les épaules et se renfrogna.

« En attendant, il commence à se faire tard ! Ca fait bien une heure qu'on a fermé boutique. Ou est passé le petit ? »

La question de Saiga réveilla la peur latente dans le cœur du brun. Il avait essayé toute la journée de l'oublier mais… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sans son aide, Kazahaya s'était forcement fichu dans la panade.

« Du calme… » Murmura Kakeï soudainement plus sérieux en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Rikuo.

« Ah ! Le voilà ! » Brailla Saiga.

En effet, tenant son col fermé sur son écharpe, les cheveux en batailles sous son béret de laine, le châtain poussait la porte. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de la neige et puis leva les yeux.

Rikuo remarqua tout de suite un changement. Il y avait dans le regard de Kazahaya une nuance indistincte. Un étrange éclat. Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres sous le regard de son compagnon de chambre. Rikuo crut halluciné. Jamais le châtain n'avait eut une telle réaction.

« Tu l'as ? Montre-nous ça ! » Demanda Kakeï en souriant.

Kazahaya fit alors la chose la plus improbable qui soit, il se jeta au cou du pharmacien et l'embrassa furieusement sous le regard médusé des deux colosses bruns.

Kakeï repoussa vivement le jeune homme.

« Oulà ! Effectivement cette femme devait être redoutable ! »

« Hein ? » S'exclama Rikuo en continuant de fixé Kazahaya qui accroché au cou de leur patron tentait de recapturer ses lèvres.

« Oh je ne t'ai pas dit ? Ce carnet est un peu particulier ! »

« Comme d'habitude… » Le brun fixait les lèvres quémandantes et tentatrices de Kazahaya.

« Saiga débarrasse-moi de ça ! » Fit Kakeï à l'adresse de son amant en désignant d'un fin doigt le jeune homme accroché à lui.

Le brun se leva attrapa le garçon par la taille et le renversa sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Le jeune homme se débattait furieusement en gémissant.

« C'était le carnet de proie d'une croqueuse d'homme. Une séductrice redoutable qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes. Elle répertoriait toutes ses conquêtes dans ce carnet, où elle les classait par ordres de beauté, de richesse et de talent. »

« Mais qui voudrais un tel carnet, enfin ? »

« Notre client est un homme qui était sincèrement amoureux de cette femme. Il voulait savoir à quel point il ne comptait pas pour elle. »

Pendant ce temps Kazahaya en se tortillant, en remuant, en tirant et poussant avait réussi à prendre une position nettement plus équivoque dans les bras de Saiga et se mit à couvrir son visage de baisers papillons. Rikuo ne pouvait détacher les yeux du spectacle à la fois écœurant et fascinant de son jeune partenaire en chaleur.

« Il ne faudrait pas qu'il aille trop loin… » Souffla Kakei, le visage rouge de fureur et de jalousie.

« T'inquiète pas ! Je vais le mettre en quarantaine. » S'exclama le brun . Et il prit l'escalier vers l'appartement de deux jeunes gens, Kazahaya tentant de lui en lever ses lunettes noires en faisant des bruits de souris.

Rikuo contempla longuement l'escalier vide.

« Rikuo réveille-toi ! Je sais qu'il est encore plus existant comme ça, mais il va falloir garder le contrôle. Parce que lui… Il complètement déchaîné… » Fit Kakeï avec un petit rire.

Le brun sortit brusquement de sa torpeur. Il attrapa son aîné par le col de sa blouse blanche et hurla :

« Bougre d'abruti ! Tu savais très bien ce qui risquait d'arriver avec ce maudit carnet ! Tu aurais du m'envoyer moi ! Je n'ai pas son pouvoir, ca ne m'aurait rien fait ! »

« Mais justement… Ca aurait été beaucoup moins amusant. »

« Je vais te tuer ! »

« Oulà ! » Saiga arrêta le poing de Rikuo en plein vol.

« Ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter après. » Articula-t-il l'air menaçant. Alors que Kakeï affichait l'air innocent d'un enfant.

Rikuo le reposa à terre.

« Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« On dîne ! Pas de soucis à avoir ! Je l'aie enfermé dans sa chambre. »

Attablé autour d'un repas de la confection de Saiga, ils continuèrent de devisé sur le jeune homme enfermé à l'étage.

« Il y a bien un moyen de stopper cette folie ! »

« Bien sur, Rikuo… Il faut qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Cette femme était une dévoreuse d'homme. Son esprit veut en conquérir un autre avant de quitter pour de bon cette terre. » Répondit le plus sérieusement du monde le châtain.

Conquérir un homme… De multiples images surgirent dans l'esprit du brun.

« Bon ! Il doit avoir faim ! Tient, je lui aie fait des onigiri ! Monte les lui ! »

Rikuo regarda le plateau que lui tendait Saiga et puis dévisagea Kakeï.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que quand il te sautera dessus, tu seras le seul à ne pas te plaindre ! » Répondit le châtain avec un sourire rayonnant. « Au fait, n'oublie pas ça tu en auras besoin ! » Ajouta-t-il en lui mettant un préservatif à la fraise dans la paume.

« Espèce de pervers ! Je ne vais pas abuser de lui alors qu'il n'est pas conscient ! » Hurla Rikuo en fourrant le latex dans sa poche et en attrapant le plateau. Il claqua la porte en sortant.

« Je crains qu'il ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix Rikuo… »

Le brun pénétra la chambre avec méfiance. Vide. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Ou était le gamin ? Il entendit alors claquer la porte derrière lui et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se retourner, deux bras fin et blanc s'enroulait autour de son torse et une langue mutine caressait le contour de son oreille gauche. Il lâcha le plateau qui alla s'écraser au sol .

« Toi, tu es tout à fait mon genre. » Souffla une voix rauque et sensuelle. Rikuo ne pouvait croire que c'était celle du jeune homme qu'il protégeait.

« Kazahaya ? » Murmura-t-il sans osé croire à ce qu'il vivait.

Le châtain ne répondit pas, sa langue glissa le long de la nuque du brun et ses mains passèrent sous son t-shirt. Sa main droite se reposa sur les abdominaux de Rikuo et sa main gauche remonta lentement le long de son torse. Ses doigts souples passèrent sur le contour d'une orbe brune et capturèrent le bouton de chaire tendre. Rikuo poussa un halètement a la fois extasié et affolé. Il arracha le châtain de son corps et le fit passer devant lui. Les mains sur ses épaules afin de maintenir une bonne distance entre eux, il plongea son regard dans les yeux d'or du jeune homme.

« Kazahaya ? Réveille-toi ! C'est moi, Rikuo ! »

« Hum… Rikuo… » Susurra lascivement Kazahaya en se coulant contre le corps du brun qui tentait encore de le repousser.

« Arrête ! Nous ne devons pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Interrogea Kazahaya en affichant une moue boudeuse et tentatrice.

« Parce que tu n'es pas conscient ! » S'exclama le brun en retenant à grand peine les mains baladeuses de son compagnon.

« Je suis parfaitement conscient ! »Geignit le châtain en ce pendant à son cou, collant leur deux corps au point de faire honte à Rikuo. Il lécha avidement les lèvres du brun qui ne put retenir un gémissement. C'était atroce. Une torture trop douloureuse et délicieuse. La langue de Kazahaya dans sa bouche était délectable, il en avait tellement rêvé. Il l'avait si souvent imaginé. Voir enfin ses fantasmes se réalisé était un instant magique et magnifique… Mais également immoral. Rikuo reprit ses esprits et décolla à nouveau le corps blanc de lui. S'ils allaient au bous cette nuit, Rikuo pouvait être assuré que Kazahaya une fois redevenu lui-même ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner. Peut être même serait-il traumatisé à vie . L'équilibre mental du jeune homme était si fragile lors de ses possessions. Et si jamais il revenait à lui en pleine action ! C'était assuré qu'il perdrait la raison. Rikuo ne pouvait prendre temps de risque pour son seul plaisir. Mais Kazahaya lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il arracha presque son pull afin de dévoiler sa peau au brun. Il se suça deux doigts et dans un geste langoureux, les fit glisser le long de son torse allumant un véritable brasier dans le bas ventre de son vis à vis. Dans ses yeux Rikuo pouvait lire la lueur de désir qu'il aurait tellement voulut faire naître durant les moments ou Kazahaya était pleinement conscient de ses actes.

« Prends-moi. Apprend moi l'amour. » Implora le châtain avec cette voix sulfureuse.

Rikuo s'avança et le prît dans ses bras. Il savait que cela était faux. Que ce n'était pas le vrai Kudo. Une illusion plaisante. Rien de plus. Mais une illusion très entreprenante qui glissait lentement ses mains dans son pantalon, le long de ses fesses. Une chaleur douloureuse monta dans les reins de Rikuo qui resserra sa prise autour du cops désiré. 'Il faut qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut.' Songea-t-il. En s'abandonnant complètement à ses désirs et à ceux de cette tombeuse d'homme. Il s'écroula sur le lit entraînant son partenaire. Et il put enfin lui donner le baiser dont il avait rêvé depuis leur rencontre. Bientôt il délaissa sa bouche et descendit le long de sa carotide. Il voulait marquer cette chaire de son passage. Il se mit à sucer cette peau, cette veine gorgée, comme s'il eut été un vampire assoiffé de sang et d'amour. Kudo complètement soumit gémissait de plus en plus fort. Rikuo releva la tête pour contempler ce corps tendre et offert. Oh comme il le détesterait le lendemain ! Et lui comme il s'en voudrait ! Comme il regretterait ! Mais pas ce soir ! Ce soir aucun regret ! Plus une pensé cohérente. Que ce désir brûlant. Il laissa sa bouche courir les longs des clavicules du châtain, puis descendre vers ses mamelons. Embrasser, lécher, mordre, sucer. Encore et encore jusqu'à sa mort s'il l'avait put. Mais Kazahaya se faisait impatient, il en voulait plus ! Ses mains fines et délicates s'affairait à détacher la ceinture du brun. Sous le regard emplit de désir de son cher ange, Rikuo enleva son T-shirt. Le châtain contempla amoureusement le corps de l'homme assis sur ses hanches, il passa les doigts le long de son ventre remontant vers le torse mais il ne put aller plus loin. Rikuo retint sa main et se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il glissa ses deux mains dans le dos du jeune et commença des caresses circulaires le long des reins de son aimé qui se mit à soupirer de bien être. Kudo se tortilla afin d'en lever son pantalon puis remonta ses jambes nues sur les côtés de Rikuo pour lui enserré la taille. Rikuo acheva de se déshabillait. Tout en caressant le corps alanguit de son compagnon. Celui-ci se pressait de plus en plus contre lui, avide d'une sensation plus violente. Rikuo embrassait l'intérieur de ses cuisses quand Kazahaya glissant ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer l'implora :

« S'il te plaît… »

Dernière chance de s'arrêter. De sauver la virginité de Kazahaya et la maigre amitié qui les liait l'un à l'autre. Mais Rikuo ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il désirait un lien plus fort, plus solide, plus enivrant. Un lien amoureux et un lien physique. Plus, bien plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusque là. Il ôta cette dernière barrière de coton entre eux. Il humecta ses doigts et les insinua dans le corps palpitant de Kazahaya qui gémit longuement sous ce contact. Il prépara lentement son bien aimé à le recevoir tout à l'embrassant doucement. Lorsqu'il comprit que le châtain était prêt, il plongea la main dans son pantalon tombé à terre afin d'y récupérer le préservatif. (1) Il l'enfila puis il prit une longue inspiration et pénétra enfin ce corps chaud et étroit. Il aurait put exploser aussitôt s'il n'avait pas eut une grand maîtrise de lui. La chaire brûlante de Kazahaya se contracta autour de lui sous l'effet de la douleur. Rikuo l'embrassa sur le front attendit que son compagnon se détende un peu. Pour se faire, il effectua de langoureuses caresses sur le sexe de Kazahaya qui à présent prononçait une litanie de mots incohérents. Puis lentement il commença un mouvement de va et vient de le corps sinueux qu'il désirait ardemment. Le plaisir montait en lui alors qu'il accélérait le rythme. Il aspirait de ses lèvres les gémissements de son amphate préféré et enfin alors que son amant jouissait en prononçant son nom il se libéra. Il retomba en sueur sur les corps de Kazahaya, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Le châtain remonta ses mains jusqu'aux omoplates du brun et cala sa tête dans son cou. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, épuisé par cette folle passion.

Le lendemain Kazahaya se réveilla avec une curieuse sensation au bas des reins. Il mit un temps à sortir du brouillard… Soudain il réalisa que des mèches de cheveux noirs balayaient son visage. Il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Selon toutes les informations dont il possédait et les indices en présence. Il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit avec qui il avait couché. D'après la carrure c'était un homme… Kazahaya pâlit. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'encre sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'y avait pas trente milles personnes avec une telle carrure et des cheveux aussi foncé. Il pria alors pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de monsieur Saiga. Il sentit alors le corps contre le sien se mouvoir. Rikuo tourna la tête et rencontra les deux grands yeux verts de l'homme qu'il aimait, qui le fixaient avec incompréhension.

« Rikuo ? » Murmura-t-il. « On a… »

Pour la première fois de sa vie Rikuo Himura rougit. Oh certes très légèrement mais suffisamment pour confirmer l'hypothèse de Kudo.

« Je me souviens de rien… »

« Tu… n'étais pas… dans ton état normal. » Admit douloureusement le brun. « J'ai essayé de te réveillé mais… »

« Tu as profité de moi ! » L'interrompit le châtain.

Rikuo n'avait rien à dire pour ça défense. C'était effectivement ce qu'il avait fait.

« Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu ne voulais pas… » Articula difficilement Kazahaya.

« Je regrette… »

« Tu regrette… J'étais si mauvais que ça ! » Soupira-t-il .

« Non je regrette de t'avoir… en quelque sorte … violé. »

Kudo fronça le nez à l'écoute de ce mot si laid.

« Alors… pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » Demanda le gosse une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Le cœur du brun se serra. La haine, les regrets, les remords… Tout ça il savait qu'il aurait à l'endurer.

« Parce que… » Au point ou il en était, autant dire la vérité. « Parce que je t'aime. »

Les yeux déjà grand de Kazahaya devinrent démesurés sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Je suis désolé Kazahaya ! Je t'aime ! Je ne sais pas depuis quand ! Je te désire depuis le début mais l'amour est venu après. Tu étais si exaspérant, mais si adorable en même temps. J'ai eut de plus en plus envie de te protéger et... de te posséder. Mais je ne sais pas à quel moment je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi. Le déclic sait fait dans cette école de cinglés ! Tout le monde pensait qu'on sortait ensemble et je me suis aperçu que j'aurai réellement souhaité sortir avec toi. Et tous ceux qui te regardaient… j'aurai voulut les étrangler ! » Plus son discoure avançait plus Rikuo s'énervait. Il était à présent à moitié assis au-dessus du jeune homme. Un bras sur le côté de sa tête et l'autre en mouvement perpétuel. Kazahaya intercepta ce bras et posa doucement un doigt sur les lèvres du brun.

« Calme-toi ! » Le bras de Rikuo retomba de l'autre côté de la tête de Kudo. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Le châtain lui fit alors un magnifique sourire.

« La prochaine fois Rikuo, j'aimerais être conscient. » Et il passa les bras autour du cou du brin pour l'attirer à lui dans un profond baiser.

FIN

Je ne voudrais pas que le pur et chaste Kazahaya attrape le sida ou autre MST ! Qui sait avec qui à put coucher Rikuo… (tes méchantes Tatoo' !) Ouais mais moi au moins je fais de la prévention. Les fics l'oubli trop souvent ! (Mais tu casse l'ambiance) M'en fou !

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça ! Bon sang d'bon soir ! Par la barbe de Gandalf ! J'ai écrit un leemon ! Un vrai leemon… Un Reemon (citron en japonais) J'ai honte ! C'est pas moi qu'est écrit ça ! Lol (Mais si Tatoo' c'est bien toi ! Et si l'un de tes potes passe par-là, il aura la preuve définitive que tu es une perverse ! ) Même pas vrai ! Tout le monde à des fantasmes ! --' Mais qu'est ce que j'dit moi ?

Bon… Review ? Aahahaha (rire très nerveux)


End file.
